


curiosity (is it a sin?)

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Seven Deadly Sins, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: loona as deadly sins





	curiosity (is it a sin?)

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know. but i kinda like it.

 

"I know you like me"

 

"What makes you say that, Yves?"

 

"I just know"

 

...

 

Yves walks around the room and examines it, like she always does. The room is white, everywhere, every little thing is white. Except for the other woman sitting across the room. She has beautiful dark hair, and her eyes, her pretty eyes, with dark but warm brown irises.

 

"I have a question oh dear God"

 

The short haired woman rolls her eyes at the tone the other woman uses, obviously to annoy her.

 

"Why did you make a man? He is so..."

 

The standing woman grimaces moving her hands. The other woman just hums, her face not moving.

 

"Women are superior, right?"

 

...

 

Someone appears behind Yves.

 

"I'm sorry I lost her again."

 

"You're no fun, Wrath."

 

Yves pouts as the new woman grabs her hand.

 

"We will go now."

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

"Why did you bring me back here?"

 

"That's where we belong"

 

Yves approaches Kim Lip who backs away with a frown.

 

"Oh come on, I'm the personification of Lust. Aren't you-"

 

"And I'm the personification of Wrath."

 

Yves hums.

 

"I wonder what the two of us would make"

 

"Awesome sex"

 

Chuu says appearing behind them and Kim Lip rolls her eyes.

 

"I knew I liked you for something."

 

"That's not exactly why you like me, Yves"

 

Kim Lip shakes her head.

 

...

 

They sit on a wall. Not just any wall. The one around the Eden Garden. People as them can't come in the Garden. Yves wants to see. She wants to tempt the inhabitant of the Garden. God herself said her creation were still pure. She wants to stain them with her desires. She knows, she is not the only one. Every other Sins here wants to do the same, it's their instinct, sharing their deep wishes. For Chuu, it's eating, drinking and possessing everything, for Kim Lip, it's the strong feeling of anger.

 

Two other women appear, on both sides of Chuu. One leans her head on the woman's lap and the other just stands here, on the wall with them. Chuu runs her hand in the dark hair of the woman on her lap.

 

"Hi Hyunjin."

 

She smiles at the other woman next to her.

 

"Hi Olivia."

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

"I want what they have there"

 

Olivia looks intently towards the Garden.

 

"The food looks so nice"

 

Chuu licks her lips just at the thought, she's getting hungry, the other woman scoffs.

 

"Yeah. The Food."

 

...

 

Olivia looks around and asks.

 

"Where is Yves?"

 

Chuu points in the direction of the Garden.

 

"Down."

 

They follow her finger and find Yves. She is hiding behind a tree, she wants to see God's dear creations. She grabs an apple and throws it to Chuu who bites in right away.

 

"Great!"

 

She gives a piece to Olivia.

 

"Better than expected"

 

Hyunjin opens her eyes and mouth, Chuu gives her a piece of the apple.

 

...

 

And then they're all teleported.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

"Oh no."

 

"You did that to yourself"

 

Hyunjin replies, lying on the floor.

 

"Why are we here?"

 

"You know what happens if you go down there"

 

"Did I ask you for your opinion, Envy?"

 

Olivia groans lowly and glares at her.

 

....

 

Yves bites an apple she kept, nodds and talks again.

 

"I have another question for you Haseul"

 

"You sure are curious for a Sin, aren't you?"

 

"Is curiosity a sin?" Chuu still eating her apple sitting of the floor.

 

"Hers sure is"

 

Hyunjin sighs, she hates talking as much as she hates moving.

 

"Thank you, Sloth"

 

"Stop calling us by our sin please"

 

Yves blinks, she wasn't expecting Chuu to tell her, she smiles at her. The deity moves on her throne, shifting her head on her other hand, her arm leaning on the armrest.

 

"Your question, Yves."

 

Yves rises an eyebrow.

 

"No need to be cold."

 

She walks toward where Haseul is sitting.

 

"Where are Pride and Greed?"

 

The room is filled with silence.

 

"Did they kill each other? Or maybe you did?"

 

Haseul straighten her head, squinting her eyes but not answering the question.

 

...

 

"Nevermind. I'll find out."

 

Yves walks back, placing herself behind Chuu. She gives her the apple she holds. The woman eats pleasantly and whispers.

 

"I do miss Gowon and Jinsoul."

 

The woman behind her hums and nods, her eyes on Chuu. She glances at Haseul again.

 

"But you know, I need to go now, I'm a busy woman."

 

She touches Chuu's head. The other woman finish eating the apple fast.

 

"Oh I'm hungry for something else now."

 

Yves smiles sweetly and disappears with Chuu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos if you liked it thank you!!!


End file.
